One More Time
by JungHona
Summary: Kita hanya memiliki waktu hingga pagi menjelang, dan akan kembali bertaut mesra saat waktu memberi kira waktu entah itu kapan. Second SongFic/terinspirasi dari Kris Wu-JULY/HopeV inside/Taeseok/VHope


**One More Time**

Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung

Find another cast by yourself

.

.

Inspirate by Kris Wu –JULY-

.

.

U've been lookin' for a reason  
To have me in Ur arms  
Where I wanna be

Langkah lebar itu semakin lama semakin lebar saja. Mantel yang memang tak memiliki zipper atau kancing itu semakin ia rekatkan pada lingkar tubuhnya.

Bahkan nafasnya berembun tebal. Ahh sungguh cuasa musim dingin di Osaka kali ini benar-benar dingin. Taehyung jadi menyesal pergi keluar jika sudah begini, maka langkahnya kini malah terlihat seperti berlari kecil menuju lobi hotel tempat ia dan rekan se-grupnya menginap selama di Osaka.

Grep!

Senyum Taehyung langsung mengembang saat melihat tubuh tegap itu berada di ujung lobi –terlihat baru saja menutup pintu ingin keluar "Taehyung? sedang apa kau di- hei! Kenapa rambutmu ada saljunya begini? Kau keluar hotel lagi?" Taehyung hanya terkekeh gemas dibalik dada bidang orang yang sedang ia peluk erat sekarang, sesekali mengusap pipinya yang dingin dengan manja didada itu.

"Hngg~ aku kedinginan dan kau malah menceramahiku?" rajuknya manja. Yang ditujukan rajukan itu hanya diam sembari menyingkirkan butiran salju yang mulai mencair dihelai rambut Taehyung "Kau ini.. kenapa tidak diam di kamar saja?" kesal si rambut orange itu.

"Aku bosan~ kau tahu mereka berdua sudah pasti tidur di cuaca sedingin ini. Aku malas bermain dengan Jin-hyung.." ucap Taehyung panjang lebar mengingat betapa membosankannya sobat dan hyungnya itu –Jimin, Jungkook, dan Seokjin pastinya.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung melepas pagutannya dan menengadah membuat dagu Hoseok hampir berbenturan dengan dahinya "Dan kau! Kau selalu sibuk dengan Namjoon-hyung dan Yoongi-hyung! Sebenarnya kekasihmu itu siapa sih?"

Ahh Taehyung mulai dengan sikap kekanakannya.

Tapi biarkan saja, karena _toh_ Hoseok menyukainya "Hahaha.. m-maafkan aku sayang~" bujuk Hoseok agar Taehyung berhenti memasang wajah masam itu. Taehyung lalu memandang Hoseok dari atas hingga bawah "Sekarang mau kemana lagi? Pergi menemui sohibmu itu?"

Hoseok jelas sekali terlihat sedang mencari-cari alasan –terlihat sekali dari senyum anehnya "Ya sudah! Aku kembali ke kamar saja! Mungkin selimut lebih bisa menghangatkanku yang kedinginan ini!" ayolah Jung Hoseok.. peka sedikit!

"Sa-sayang~ ayolah jangan begini hm?" Hoseok segera mengejar Taehyung dan memeluk lelaki itu dari belakang dan beberapa kali mengecup sisi kepala Taehyung "Baiklah, baiklah, masuk ke kamarku sekarang dan hangatkan dirimu di sana dulu." pinta Hoseok, namun Taehyung dengan cepat berbalik.

"Tidak! Percuma saja aku ke kamarmu kalau kau tetap akan pergi juga ke sana! hmph!" Taehyung langsung mendengus memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Hoseok yang tersenyum kecil itu langsung mencium pipi kiri Taehyung yang menggembung lucu baru setelahnya memeluk kekasih menggemaskannya itu "Makanya biasakan untuk mendengarkan aku dulu, bocah~"

"Aku bukan bocah!" protes Taehyung mencoba melepas palukan hangat Hoseok "Iya, iya, kau bukan bocah, tapi kau tetap my baby~" seiringan kalimat terakhir Hoseok itu, Taehyung menjadi sedikit 'menjinak' "Hahh dasar."

"Dengar, aku akan menemui Namjoon dan membujuknya untuk bertukar kamar denganku. Jadi dia akan sekamar dengan Sejin-hyungnim dan aku pastinya dengan kekasihku yang menggemaskan ini~" goda Hoseok sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya beserta Taehyung dipelukannya ke kanan dan kiri.

"Untuk apa menemuinya jika kau bisa mengirim pesan lewat ponsel?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya sayang~ Jika Namjoon setuju untuk bertukar kamar lalu tiba-tiba masuk kamar untuk mengambil barang-barangnya saat kita sedang.." Hoseok melirik sebentar Taehyung yang sudah memasang wajah malu saat ini dan ia terkekeh "Bukankah itu akan mengganggu dan ti-.."

"Aku pergi ke kamar duluan!"

Taehyung langsung pergi tanpa aba-aba, meninggalkan Hoseok yang tertawa gemas. Setelah itu Hoseok langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jaketnya dan menekan dial nomor seseorang dari sana "Namjoon-ah, bisa kau bertukar kamar denganku?"

" _Hm? Ada apa memangnya?_ "

"Yahh kau tahu lah.. teman sekamarmu itu sedang ingin lengket-lengketnya denganku."

" _Ahh.. dia itu benar-benar. Baiklah tapi tolong pindahkan barang-barangku ke kamar Seokjin-hyung saja, biar Jungkook sekamar dengan Sejin-hyungnim nanti._ "

"Aishh.. kau juga sama saja, bodoh! Hahaha.."

" _Hahaha.. kau tahu aku lah.._ "

Setelah itu Hoseok langsung menuju kamar Taehyung "Tunggu kuda hitam-mu ini Tuan V~!" seru Hoseok sepanjang lobi hotel.

.

Cklek

Bunyi pintu terbuka itu sama sekali tidak membuat Taehyung keluar dari gelungan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh rampingnya. Ia yakin jika itu hanyalah Namjoon yang masuk "Hyung, Hobie-hyung ingin bertukar kamar di sini." itu suara Taehyung yang terdengar.

Namun sebagai balasan dari itu, Taehyung hanya menerima sebuah deheman santai dari lawan bicara. Oh.. mungkin Hoseok sudah memberitahu Namjoon pikirnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian sungguh tidak ada suara percakapan, hanya ada suara barang-barang yang kembali dimasukkan ke dalam tas dan juga bunyi zipper tas. Taehyung pikir Namjoon sudah akan pergi, tapi yang ada ia malah mendengar bunyi shower dari arah kamar mandi.

Selama beberapa menit kedepan pun Taehyung tidak menemukan suara Namjoon-hyung-nya itu sama sekali. Biasanya pria itu akan menyanyi beberapa lagu berlirik Ingrris tanpa Taehyung tahu apa artinya. Tapi kini orang itu hanya diam saja?

Tak lama setelah itu, suara shower pun hilang dan semuanya kembali sunyi. Tapi lalu Taehyung merasa jika ada seseorang yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan berebah di sana.

Namun yang semakin membuat Taehyung tersentak adalah, Namjoon langsung memeluknya dari belakang dengan posisi saling berebah. Hei! Siapa yang rela dipeluk orang lain selain kekasihmu walaupun itu orang yang sudah kau anggap saudaramu sendiri? Dengan posisi begini, pula.

"Namjoon-hyung! Apa yang kau-.. HWAAAA..!"

Serius, jika Taehyung bisa terlepas dari lengan kekar yang merengkuhnya sekarang, mungkin Taehyung akan langsung jatuh dari ranjang "K-kau.. ke-kenapa bisa? B-ba-aa.. bagaimana kau bisa.. Namjoon-hyung.."

Saat Taehyung membuka gelungan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga hanya sebatas hidung untuk menegur Namjoon yang sembarangan memeluknya, ia malah dikagetkan dengan wajah sexy Hoseok yang sengaja memainkan lidahnya sediktif.

"Kejutan~! Aku sudah memindahkan semua barang milik Namjoon yanpa suara dan sengaja menyalakan shower juga tidak membuat bunyi saat menutup pintu. Apa aku berhasil menipumu sayang?"

"KAU MENAKUTIKU BODOH!"

Taehyung tepat berteriak histeris di depan wajah tampan milik seorang Jung Hoseok, membuat Hoseok kemudian menatapnya tajam dan langsung meraup bibir plum Taehyung tanpa aba-aba.

Awalnya Taehyung ingin sekali melawan, tapi merasa jika lengan Hoseok semakin menarik pinggangnya mendekat, siapa juga akhirnya yang bisa menolak perbuatan Hoseok? Seiring waktu Taehyung langsung mengimbangi permainan Hoseok.

Hoseok kini sudah memutar posisi dengan berada di atas Taehyung, dengan begitu Taehyung bisa leluasa menggantungkan lengan-lengan kurusnya di leher sang lead dancer Bangtan itu.

Memang agak jorok, tapi jika boleh kukatakan.. bunyi kecipak dari ciuman mereka semakin terdengar jelas. Ciuman yang diawali dari rasa iseng itu berubah dari ciuman yang lembut dan manis menjadi ciuman panas dan penuh gairah nafsu di dalamnya.

Mata Taehyung nampak begitu sayu menatap Hoseok di atasnya yang terlihat benar-benar menikmati bibirnya, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya membalas belitan lidah dan lumatan memabukan si kuda hitam ini.

"Eunghh.."

Lenguhan Taehyung lolos begitu saja saat Hoseok berpindah menghisap kuat-kuat bibir bawahnya yang sudah begitu bengkak dan merah. Tangan Taehyung hanya bisa merayap disela-sela rambut orange Hoseok, sesekali meremasnya.

Ia tak berani berbuat jauh kali ini.

Namun pemikiran Hoseok tidak lah selalu sama dengannya. Pria itu malah semakin beranjak mengecupi leher kekasihnya ini hingga hampir menghisapnya jika Taehyung tidak menjambak rambut belakang Hoseok kuat-kuat.

"Akhh.. apa yang kau lakukan Tae?!"

"Kau yang apa?! Kita masih ada fan-meeting besok, hyung!"

"Aishh.."

Hoseok bangun dari posisinya menindih Taehyung dan berjalan meraih travel bag miliknya. Mungkin merapikan barang-barangnya bisa membuat otak Hoseok sedikit kembali jernih. Sedang Taehyung yang duduk di atas ranjang sana merasa bersalah jugasaat menatap punggung Hoseok dari jauh.

Ia memutuskan untuk turun dari sana dan mendekati kekasihnya yang marah karenanya. Meraih tubuh tegap itu dan memeluknya dari belakang, menyandarkan dahinya pada punggung itu "Maafkan aku.." gumamnya.

Ia tak bisa mengerti mengapa, se-kekanakan apa ia, se-menyebalkan apa ia, se-sakit apa Hoseok karena ulahnya, Hoseok tak pernah mencoba untuk memarahinya dan berhenti peduli padanya.

Ia merasa sangat beruntung untuk setiap saat karena telah memiliki lengan-lengan hangat itu untuk menjadi miliknya sendiri. Hoseok adalah segala untuknya setelah ibunya. Bahkan orang tuanya pun sudah rela menyerahkan anak mereka itu pada Hoseok, walaupun pada kenyataannya mereka merasa bersalah karena beberapa kali Hoseok harus dibuat susah oleh ulahnya.

Pagutan itu semakin kuat ia berikan, bahkan sedari tadi Hoseok sudah berhenti dari kegiatannya merapikan-barang-untuk-menjernihkan-pikiran.

"Maafkan aku.." ucapnya sekali lagi dengan suara bergetar, sungguh ia takut kehilangan pria ini. Karena Hoseok adalah alasan jantungnya bisa terus berdetak nyaman seperti selama ini "Tae.." Hoseok memutar tubuhnya dan memegang kedua lengan kurus itu.

Ia sedikit menilik wajah Taehyung memerah dan air mata yang mulai menyeruak di sudut mata lelaki kelahiran 1995 itu "Sayang.. kenapa kau menangis hm?" Hoseok segera merengkuh tubuh ramping itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya pelan, lalu mengusap punggung Taehyung –berusaha menenangkan.

"Kau marah padaku.. h-hikss.." tangis Taehyung meremat kaus depan Hoseok sambil terisak "Kau menjambakku." balas Hoseok jahil, berpura-pura kesal karena anak ini sudah menjambak rambutnya beberapa saat lalu "hnggg.. jahat! HUAAAA..!"

"Aa.. Tae.. Taehyungie~ baby Taetae~ ayolah hyung hanya bercanda sayang~ astaga, maafkan aku!" Hoseok jadi kelabakan sendiri saat Taehyung malah semakin menangis saat ia mencoba menggodanya tadi.

Demi apa Hoseok tidak ingin sampai Seokjin mendengar ini. Bisa mati dia jika Seokjin sampai menangkapnya karena membuat 'anak' nya menangis.

Beberapa kali Hoseok bahkan mengecup pucuk kepala Taehyung dan mengayunkan tubuh keduanya ke kanan dan kiri sembari bersenandung kecil agar Taehyung lekas tenang "Haa.. sepertinya aku sudah terlalu tunduk padamu, sayang."

Hoseok tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Taehyung yang berada di dalam pelukannya. Sang lead dance BTS itu langsung melonggarkan pelukannya hanya untuk menilik keadaan pujaan hatinya. Dan yang ia dapati hanyalah wajah tenang Kim Taehyung yang sudah tertidur pulas.

Hoseok tersenyum gemas "Kebiasaan, setiap menangis pasti langsung tertidur begini. Atau kau yang selalu ingin aku mengendongmu ke ranjang?" entah untuk siapa, Hoseok hanya melontarkan pertanyaan retoris.

Ia rebahkan tubuh kurus itu pelan-pelan agaknya meletak sebuah intan ter-rapuh yang pernah ada lalu ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Taehyung yang tertidur pulas. Membelai surai pirang itu lembut untuk membuat kesayangannya semakin terlelap dalam tidur.

Tubuh kurus itu menggeser tak sadarkan diri, mencoba mencari kehangatan di sekitarnya. Dan setelah menemukan tempat sandaran, ia langsung merapat masuk memeluk tubuh sang dominan yang tersenyum gemas hingga menggigit pipi dalamnya sendiri.

"Padahal aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini untuk mengobrol denganmu tentang semua hal yang belum sempat kita bicarakan berdua."

.

Talkin' to the mornin'  
We don't need any sleep

Lyin' till the sun damn near feel like a dream  
I hate it when we go to work

Suara ketukan pintu itu menjadi pengganggu menyebalkan di pagi hari

Hoseok bangun dengan badan yang agak terasa pegal. Baru ia ingat jika semalaman ia berbagi ranjang dengan Taehyung, padahal sudah tahu jika ranjang itu sempit karena hanya dibuat untuk satu tubuh.

Ia menilik jam dinding yang tergantung tepat di samping atas ranjang Taehyung yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, lalu kembali beralih pada pintu yang masih diketuk dari luar. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju pintu untuk mengetahui siapa yang sudah menganggu tidurnya dan untuk memberitahu orang itu agar berhenti mengetuk pintu karena ia sudah bangun sekarang.

Cklek.

"Hei! Cepat bersiap! Kau kira kita tidak ada jadwal latihan untuk Fan-meet?"

Hoseok menatap jengah pada Namjoon yang langsung mengomelinya di depan pintu "Dimana Taehyung? Dia masih tidur? Cepat bangunkan dia." perintah Namjoon. Hoseok hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan lemah dan sesekali mendecak licah.

Namun saat ia ingin melangkah masuk, Namjoon menahan pintunya "Hei.. apa.. kalian melakukan sesuatu tadi malam? Karena kau 'kan bilang jika Taehyung sedang lengket-lengketnya denganmu." Ucap Namjoon hampir berbisik. Hoseok hanya memasang wajah datar menanggapi perkataan –pertanyaan Namjoon, tapi tiba-tiba melayangkan jitakan di dahi 'mantan' remaja terpintar se-Korea itu.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur karena suara berisik dari kamar sebelah sampai tengah malam." Decaknya sebal. Namjoon yang baru saja ingin membentak Hoseok karena se'enaknya menjitak dahinya malah tersenyum aneh sendiri "A-apa terdengar jelas?" tanyanya dengan cengiran dan dimple manis itu.

Hoseok mencibir pelan lalu menilik Namjoon dari bawah hingga atas "Bahkan aku yang memiliki rencana harus gagal karena Taehyung tidak ingin kissmark dariku terlihat saat Fan-Meet. Tapi kau sebagai leader malah melakukannya? Oh astaga.." Hoseok benar-benar geram sekarang.

Namjoon hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tersenyum aneh "Ya.. mau bagaimana lagi? A-ahaha.." Hoseok memutar bola matanya jengah dan berusaha untuk menutup pintu setelah berhasil mengusir Namjoon.

Ia mengusak wajahnya kasar, sungguh badannya masih pegal bahkan matanya masih mengantuk. Ia merenggangkan kedua tangannya dengan menariknya ke atas sembari berjalan mendekati ranjang Taehyung setelah membuka horden jendela.

Ia duduk di tepian ranjang, dan hanya mengamati wajah wajah tenang itu untuk beberapa detik ke depan. Ia dekatkan kemudian wajahnya mendekat dengan sang pujaan hati. Saling mengusakkan hidung dan setelahnya memberi ciuman-ciuman kecil di bibir plum itu.

Si 'putri tidur' yang merasa tidur nyamannya terusik itu pun segera menggeliat tak nyaman. Namun pergerakannya bahkan tak bisa dirasa leluasa karena ada sebuah lengan yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Ia mengerjap sebentar untuk menetralkan cahaya matahari pagi yang masuk melalui jendela.

"Enghh.. hyung?" ia mengernyit pelan saat sudah menemukan wajah tampan sang kekasih di pagi hari. –Bukan hal aneh sebenarnya, karena ini sudah merupakan agaknya kebiasaan sejak mereka pertama menjalin hubungan.

Hoseok tersenyum manis, lalu membelai lembut dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya agak lama "Ayo mandi, sebentar lagi kita harus pergi ke aula Fan-Meet." ucap Hoseok sesekali mengecupi pipi gembil Taehyung yang masih nampak memerah karena baru saja bangun tidur, dan bahkan semakin memerah karena perlakuan Hoseok padanya.

Pria Kim itu mengangguk lemah dan duduk menyila di atas ranjang "Kau atau aku yang mandi duluan?" tanya Hoseok yang tengah mengambil handuk dari travel bagnya. Tidak ada jawaban dari Taehyung. Dan sesaat kemudian, pemikiran iseng seorang Jung Hoseok terlintas.

"Atau.. ingin mandi bersama?"

"Hngg.."

Siapa sangka Taehyung akan meresponnya kali ini? Walaupun tidak ada yang tahu apa arti gumaman itu hingga pria Kim ini merentangkan tangannya sambil menatap Hoseok dengan mata mengantuknya.

"Gendong.."

Dan siapa sangka dari sebuah kalimat bernada manja itu bisa meluluhkan hati sang lead dancer seiring senyuman lebar itu nampak ditemani dimple manis di kedua sisinya.

Hoseok cepat-cepat merengkuh tubuh yang lebih ringan darinya itu, mengangkatnya secara bridal. Sesekali tertawa gemas saat Taehyung merengsek masuk semakin mempererat pegangannya pada Hoseok karena jujur ia masih mengantuk.

Hoseok pun berkali-kali mengecup sayang pucuk kepala kekasihnya itu sambil bergumam "Walau sekarang kita harus bekerja, tapi aku senang kau memberiku semangat pagi seperti ini."

Taehyung itu merepotkan –memang. Tapi dari situlah Hoseok selalu menemukan semangatnya, karena Kim Taehyung yang menggemaskan inilah yang menjadi sebab utama senyum cerahnya di setiap pagi.

.

Say U got the situation  
Tell the other guy to MOVE

Sorak riuh yang cukup menggema nyaring di dalam aula besar itu menggiring berakhirnya acara Fan-Meeting boyband asal negeri ginseng –BTS di kota Osaka kali ini.

Seluruh crew acara bersorak atas lancarnya acara kali ini. Juga 7 pria yang merupakan tokoh utama diadakannya Fan-Meeting ini.

Kim Taehyung itu langsung menyambar sebuah kursi di depan meja rias di mana ia dirias beberapa jam lalu. Mengutak atik ponselnya adalah hal pertama yang ia lakukan setelah sempat tertawa melihat Seokjin yang melingkarkan bermacam kertas bertuliskan ARMY yang disambung menggunakan peniti.

Ia melihat ada beberapa pesan KaTalk yang masuk ke akunnya. Dari ibu, adik-adiknya, bahkan dari..

.

.

 _Park Bogum_

.

.

Akun satu itu memang tidak asing lagi bagi Taehyung, familiar malah.

Setelah membalas KaTalk dari ibu dan adik-adiknya, Taehyung segera membuka pesan kaTalk dari pria bermarga sama dengan sohibnya Jimin itu.

 **BogumPark_** : Apa Fan-Meet-mu sudah selesai?

 **BogumPark_** : Apa semuanya lancar?

 **LionTae_30** : Ya, dan ini baru saja melihat pesanmu

 **BogumPark_** : Benarkah? Pasti sangat melelahkan.

 **BogumPark_** : Ngomong-ngomong, ini hari terakhirmu di Jepang kan?

 **LionTae_30** : Hm Aku ingin cepat kembali ke hotel

 **LionTae_30** : Ya, ini Fan-Meet terakhir

 **LionTae_30** : Ada apa hyung?

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, mencoba mencari sosok si pria Jung tapi tidak menemukan sosok sang kekasih di mana pun. Kemana dia? Padahal Taehyung ingin bersandar padanya walaupun hanya sebentar saja sekarang.

 **BogumPark_** : Sehabis dari Jepang apa kau punya waktu luang?

 **BogumPark_** : Aku mendapat libur selama seminggu. Mungkin kita bisa ke Lotte World?

 **LionTae_30** : Maaf, tapi Kim Taehyung ini punya kencan

 **LionTae_30** : Dengan kekasihnya Jung Hoseok

 **LionTae_30** : Dan kusarankan untuk menjauh dari Taehyung mulai dari sekarang.

Taehyung hanya bisa melongo kaget melihat Hoseok yang dayang tiba-tiba dan langsung merebut ponselnya lalumengutak-atiknya.

Habislah!

Masalah utama hubungan mereka pasti karena si Park Bogum itu –yang tetap kukuh mendekati Taehyung sampai sekarang. Hoseok kemudian mengembalikan ponsel kekasihnya itu dan berjalan acuh menjauh.

Jari-jari lentik milik pemuda Kim itu langsung mengecek pesan apa yang Hoseok kirim sebagai balasan KaTalk Bogum. Tapi hasilnya ia sama sekali tidak menemukan daftar pesan itu, bahkan nama Park Bogum di kontaknya sudah hilang entah kemana.

Oh Tuhan, Hoseok serius kali ini.

Taehyung langsung bergegas berlari kecil menuju sebuah sofa panjang di sudut ruangan di mana Hoseok duduk sambil mengambil beberapa selfienya seorang diri.

Iseng-iseng ia langsung mendempet ke tubuh Hoseok hingga wajahnya pun ikut nampak di kamera. Tapi rekasi Hoseok sudah bisa ia tebak, pria itu langsung mematikan ponselnya dan bergeser agak menjauh. Ughh.. Taehyung tidak menyukai ini.

"Hyungie~ aku minta maaf~ aku tidak enak kalau tidak membalas pesan yang masuk ke akunku segera.."

"..."

"Hyungie~"

"..."

"Hobie-hyung~"

"..."

"Saya-.."

Tiba-tiba tubuh Taehyung terhuyung ke depan dan menghantam dada bidang pria dihadapannya yang tiba-tiba menariknya mendekat.

Hoseok mengelus rambut Taehyung dan mengecupi pucuk kepalanya berulang kali. Pemandangan itu sukses menuai tatapan iri dari banyak pasang mata di ruang make up itu, tapi mereka bisa apa? Hanya bisa tertawa melihat sepasang kekasih ini.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu beratus kali tapi kau tetap saja.. kenapa kau nakal sekali?" ucap Hoseok sedikit geram, agak mencubit gemas pipi gembil Taehyung "Maafkan aku.." lirih Taehyung dengan lengkungan sedih dari bibirnya.

Hoseok kembali merengkuh tubuh kurus itu ke dalam pelukannya, mengelus pipi mulus itu dan sesekali mencuri kecupan di pipi itu "Hahh.. aku sudah kebal dengan sikapmu yang dekat dengan semua orang, tapi entah kenapa jika dengan orang itu.. aku.. eish! Aku membencinya."

Taehyung terkikik geli mendengarnya, terkadang saat Hoseok cemburu pria Jung itu akan terlihat begitu lucu. Taehyung membalas pelukan Hoseok tak kalah erat, lalu menggesekkan hidungnya dengan manja di dada bidang kekasihnya sembari bergumam "Itulah Jung Hoseok yang kucintai~" dan dibalas ciuman gemas Hoseok di dahinya.

"Lain kali jika ada yang mengirim pesan padamu selain aku, member Bangtan, keluargamu, manajer, atau PD-nim, balasan yang pertama harus kau tulis adalah jika Kim Taehyung ini sudah memiliki Jung Hoseok."

"Baiklah, baiklah, cerewet!" ejek Taehyung menjauh dari pelukan Hoseok "Apa?! Kau bilang apa?!" sungut Hoseok berpura-pura marah "Ahhahahaha.. T-tidak hyung! Wahh..!" suasana ruang make up menjadi semakin ricuh akibat teriakan seorang Kim Taehyung yang terus mencoba menghidar dari tangan-tangan menggelitik Jung Hoseok.

Mereka yang melihat di sana hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah sambil tersenyum maklum, dan berdo'a dihati masing-masing semoga mereka selalu bersama dan bahagia seperti ini.

"Aku memang benci saat waktu berdua kita selalu gagal karena pekerjaan, tapi.." Hoseok menggantung kalimatnya, menatap dalam iris caramel milik kekasih imutnya yang sudah terbaring di sofa dan berada di dalam kungkungannya "Hm?" Taehyung tersenyum penasaran sambil merapikan poni Hoseok, menyuruh sang lead dancer kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Hoseok merapat, memeluk tubuh terbaring itu erat-erat "Selama kau masih mencintaiku, maka itu cukup." lanjutnya kemudian. Ia menciumi ceruk leher Taehyung beberapa kali, hanya ingin memberitahu lewat tindakan jika ia benar-benar memuja pemuda Kim ini.

Tapi perlakuannya disalah kaprah orang lain.

Bugh!

Hoseok meringis kesakitan saat area punggung belakangnya di pukul oleh Seokjin menggunakan sebuah banner bertuliskan 'ARMY' di tengahnya "Jangan berani-berani berbuat asusila di tempat umum!" tukas Seokjin.

Heh! Asusila? Lalu bagaimana dengan perbuatannya semalam sampai Hoseok tidak bisa tidur sampai jam 2 pagi? "Geser! Geser!" ujar Yoongi yang berada di ujung sofa "Kursinya tidak muat hyung!" keluh Jimin "Taehyung-ah, coba kau duduk di atas paha Hoseok! Seperti Jungkook dan Seokjin-hyung." perintah Namjoon.

"A-apa? Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Taehyung terang-terangan dan beranjak duduk di lantai. Sejin selaku manajer mereka sudah bersiap dengan kamera ditangan, hanya tinggal menunggu ketujuh pria ini siap saja.

"Hei? Kenapa kau tidak mau?" ini suara Hoseok. Taehyung tidak menjawab hanya menarik kedua lengan Hoseok agar melingkar dibahunya –bersiap untuk difoto.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Epilogue

"Taehyungie.. kenapa kau menolak duduk dipahaku, tadi?" Hoseok berucap setengah berbisik, sekarang mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil –dalam perjalanan kembali ke hotel "Aku tahu kau malu, tapi kurasa ARMY juga tidak akan keberatan melihatnya." lanjutnya lagi dan menarik kepala Taehyung yang mengantuk berat untuk bersandar dibahunya.

Suasana mobil sudah sangat sepi, member yang lain sudah tertidur pulas terkecuali Sejin, Hoseok, dan Taehyung –yang sudah mengantuk berat "Mesum."

"Hah?"

"Kau itu mesum."

Hoseok tidak mengerti maksud ucapan kekasihnya yang sedang menguap lebar itu. Coba saja dipikir, memangnya apa hubungannya Taehyung duduk dipahanya dengan Hoseok yang me-.. Oh! Oh! Oh!

Dan senyum mesum itu muncul dengan lebarnya.

Hoseok menarik Taehyung untuk berbaring di atas jok mobil paling belakang yang hanya di isi olehnya dan Taehyung. Mata Taehyung mengabur akibat terlalu mengantuk, bahkan tubuhnya sudah lemas.

Jadi dia tak melawan saat kekasihnya ini mencium bahkan melumat bibirnya.

Ia hanya mau membalas.

Karena menurut Taehyung, lumatan Hoseok di saat ia mengantuk adalah iringan tidur paling mujarab.

Hoseok terus saja mencumbu bibir plum merah kesukaannya. Bibir yang semenit lalu mengatainya 'mesum' –kenyataannya. Mula-mula ia hanya mengulum dan membelai bibir Taehyung dengan bibirnya pula, ditengahi dengan jilatan, dan berakhir dengan hisapan kuat disetiap belah bibir plum itu.

Hoseok tidak berniat melakukan pergulatan lidah.

Tidak sekarang.

Dan tidak di sini.

"Aku akan membangunkanmu saat kita sudah sampai di hotel, jadi istirahatlah dengan nyaman.." bisik Hoseok di telinga Taehyung, menggiring tidur sang kekasih dengan belaian halus di surai pirangnya lalu tersenyum penuh makna –yang berbahaya.

.

.

.

"..karena setelah kita sampai, yang bisa kau lakukan hanya mendesah gila meneriakkan namaku dan mengelijang nikmat saat aku melepaskan nafsuku.. Jung Taehyung."

.

.

Aloha~ I'm back~ back~ backk!

Ahh sudah berapa lama aku meninggalkan kalian? 1.. 2.. 3.. ah yang pasti cukup lama? Hehehe ^^

Maaf lama tidak muncul. Ini karena kesibukanku karena ulangan semester kemarin dan juga project komik yang sedang kukerjakan, jadi yahh..

Bagaimana kali ini? masih absurd kah? Hihihi.. aku sedang suka mendengarkan lagu Tuan Wu YiFan a.k.a Kris Wu berjudul JULY. Menurutku lagunya keren dan cocok untuk cerita HopeV(?), dan yah,, kalian tahu jika selama di Osaka kemarin banyak sekali moment HopeV bertebaran, bukan?

Dan eum.. aku turut sedih untuk Mr. Swagie Sugar kita a.k.a Suga a.k.a Kumamon Boy a.k.a Min Suga a.k.a Min Yoongi yang kecelakaan bersama pintu dorm hingga telinganya terluka, akibatnya dia harus beristirahat sampai akhir tahun dan tidak boleh mengikuti kegiatan apapun walaupun hanya latihan saja huhu.. kuharap dia baik-baik saja dan lekas sembuh.

Aku sedang dalam mood yang bahagia karena sehabis menonton Drama Hwararang ^^ jadi maaf kalo terlalu banyak bicara.

At last, Jung Hona anak dari Jung Hoseok dan Jung Taehyung ini meminta sedikit bukti kehadiran kalian di fanfic ini.

Sekian! ^^ terima kasih telah mampir!


End file.
